


A Dragon Amongst Wolves

by walkingpottergirl14



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Jon Snow, Betrayal, But he might also be a Targaryen hmmmm, Dark Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Direwolves (ASoIaF), Dragons, F/M, Falling In Love, I just love these characters so much, Jon Snow is a Stark, Lyanna Stark Lives, To an extent for sure lol, bamf everyone really, but White Walkers will be involved, cause they aren't babies lol, theories away, this isn't a retelling of the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingpottergirl14/pseuds/walkingpottergirl14
Summary: The two neighboring kingdoms of Valyria and Westeros have been fighting for practically a century now, and Aerys Targaryen, looking to put an end to this and take over Westeros for good, sells away his youngest, Daenerys, to a warlord without her consent, setting her up for a life she could not choose.However, two dragons amongst the nest are not happy with this decision and set the youngest Targaryen out on her own to somehow escape the troubles of war, and find her own path.Even so, what a shame it is for her to end up in the white wolf's arms, inches away from her own demise. Will the young woman rise to the occasion and take back her kingdom from within? Or will the eyes of a certain Stark betray her best intentions? Only time shall tell. - On Hold!
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 173
Kudos: 126





	1. The Beauty Of Valyria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Louen_Leoncoeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louen_Leoncoeur/gifts), [cmyatt01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmyatt01/gifts), [SiriusOrionBlack12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusOrionBlack12/gifts), [WhiteDragonWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDragonWolf/gifts).



> So...this is purely out of fun lol
> 
> I've been watching a lot of fantasy/period pieces because of quarantine and while I absolutely adore my retakes on Game of Thrones and the canon versions of those (along with my little AU I've done in the past), I thought I would change it up a bit on something I'm quite used to nowadays with what I've been viewing. 
> 
> This is completely out of curiosity and this first chapter is really just a test to see if people are interested, so let me know. 
> 
> I'm also gifting this to some of the best people I know for being amazing and commenting so much on my other stories, so this one is for you (for all the amazing stuff you've given me). Thank you for being great fanfiction friends. I love you all :)

_Daenerys_

Her life was an in-honorable, horrible, abhorrent existence.

Well, not to the outside eye.

To the people of Valyria, she was Princess Daenerys Targaryen, third-in-line for the Valyrian throne, the protector of the "dragonlords." She was the woman known to be kissed by the gods for her beauty. She was the girl who men would take bets on to see whom she would marry first.

But to Daenerys Targaryen herself, her world was awful, locked away to the outside eyes of the world, behind rose-tinted lenses and a polite smile.

Her family, having been the rulers of Valyria for centuries now, make it seem like everything is normal when visiting the orphanages or the bars or wherever it was that they often tallied off to. But when the doors were closed, that's when the real side of the Targaryen's broke out.

Her father, Aerys, used to be kind. He used to care for his children. He used to care for the sake of the realm and their kingdom. But now, all he cared for was money and his power. He would do anything to cling to it, even selling off his own blood so he could somehow keep that fucking crown atop his head. Something he had recently done with Daenerys herself.

Her mother, Rhaella, was a lost cause. She had been put down by her father for years. When Daenerys was a young girl, she had seen her stand up to him, but after so many instances of him _'silencing'_ her, she had stopped complaining. She had put on her happy smile and acted as the perfect little queen, despite every horrid thing that her father did.

One of her brothers, Viserys, was vicious, mainly because he tried to do everything in his power to show their father that he was meant for the throne and not his older brother, Rhaegar. That meant being his little lapdog and agreeing with every single thing that he said, regardless of if it was right or not. She hated that.

Rhaegar was the only shining light left, the bright future that Valyria _could_ have if their fucking father would just die off already. He regularly went against what their father thought, and Aerys hated it. But he could do nothing about it, as the public _loved_ Rhaegar. He would go through the streets, acting as common folk, singing songs in the taverns with all the regular men. If their father were to do something to him, the whole kingdom would revolt. And Rhaegar knew that.

That's why she loved her older brother. She would always love him…despite the horrors that she was about to go through.

Did she have her faults? Of course. She was too stubborn for her own good. Her father often said she was stuck in her ways and refused to change, and for a while, she did. She didn't want to be like most of the women before her, where their lives were carved out for them and they didn't have a choice. She wanted to learn how to fight like her brother. To travel the world as some of her great ancestors have done. To marry for _love_ and not some fucking alliance.

But, as his father had done to her mother, he had raised a hand to Daenerys once, twice, and three times before she finally agreed to whatever he said, crying each night as she did so. She went along with his horrid plans. Agreed to whatever petty alliance he had next. Did whatever she could in secret, even learning how to fight _on her own_ until she knew she couldn't.

And soon…even her little life that she led by herself would be taken away from her.

You see, Valyria was at war.

Valyria, and the neighboring kingdom of Westeros, had been at war for so long now that it was almost a joke. Truly, it had begun long ago, when the dragonlords had sailed West for the sake of escaping their home as it went up in flames. Their power was overwhelming for most of the people who resided on the continent, and within a few years, more than half of the continent was taken over - except for a fair few houses that moved North and were able to battle the dragonlords out. 

Over time, the Targaryens had risen in power to where they ruled Valyria and had kept the peace for a bit once they gained the throne due to mutual respect that had grown for the other.

However, this war had started out when one of their great-great-grandfathers had killed the other from the Westerosi kingdom over a disagreement when it came to land ages after.

And then it escalated to a point now, nearly _a hundred years later_ _,_ where Valyria wanted to completely engulf what was Westeros, and take it into its own empire. Westeros wanted to do the same.

Honestly, Daenerys couldn't give two shits about who won the war or not at this point. Either way, she was still going to be a prisoner of it because of her father. Because of his selfishness. His desire to conquest. She hated it. She hated every single bit of it.

For a time, she had imagined what being queen was like. She would be the kind of person Rhaegar was. She would go down to the streets and act like a common person, share stories with them, be among them. She would lead them to prosperity and happiness. There would be no wars. Only joy. Yes, that was a child's dream, but a nice dream it was.

While she doubted that would ever happen, it wasn't like she could dream about it anymore, as her father had sold her off to the leader of the Dothraki, an army of nomads who were excellent at fighting. There was a reason no one worked with the savages. They were known to be horrible people and brutal, but her father desired that. He _loved_ that. And he wanted to use that for his own gain, to somehow bring that brutality to the people of Westeros, and end it all.

And she was the broodmare that was sold to Khal Drogo, the leader of the Dothraki, for their army. In order for Aerys to gain it, she would have to marry him.

Daenerys had met the Khal before, in one single meeting, where his gaze had practically penetrated her body and she had stilled to her very spot, before giving a solid nod to her father. After that, she was betrothed to marry him the very next week. Viserys has told her about all the men he had killed, the horrible things he had done once the betrothal was confirmed.

She was terrified.

She didn't want this life. She didn't want to marry anyone. She didn't even want to be here in this castle anymore. This wasn't her home. All she wanted was to find a home somewhere, even if it was by herself. No one here understood. _No one._

As she glances down at the city below her, she hears the doors to her chamber open. Daenerys quickly wipes her eyes and turns to whom had come into the room, seeing that it was her mother, Rhaella. Her mother and she shared the same features as many people did in Valyria, violet eyes and pale skin, along with their silver-blonde hair, but for some reason, people always thought they were the most beautiful.

But beauty now meant nothing. Not when she was getting burdened with someone.

"My child," the woman says softly, coming to her. There seemed to be a box in her hands. "This is your wedding gown for tomorrow. Take a look, isn't it stunning?" She opens the box to reveal it to her. Daenerys raises an eyebrow at it. She had her measurements taken a couple of days ago but hadn't seen the color. It was a dark blue. Almost like the sea.

"It's…surprising, considering these aren't our colors," she says quietly.

"Well, I proposed something different," she states before lowering the box to her chamber bed. "Tell me…you've been locked up in here all day. You are supposed to be enjoying your last moments here as a young girl before tomorrow. What has you feeling such sorrow?"

"I'm not feeling any sorrow."

"Daenerys, I can see the tears in your eyes."

She quickly wipes her eyes again, feeling herself sigh before practically collapsing onto her bed. "I don't want to do this, mother. I don't want to marry him. I don't want to marry anyone that I don't have a choice in. It's not _fair._ " She looks up at her. "How come that Rhaegar is able to marry whomever he wants? Even Viserys? But I can't because I'm a _woman_? It's unkind and immoral and downright horrid."

Rhaella lets out a quiet sigh as she goes to sit next to her on the bed. "I tried to talk to him about it, but you know him…he…asserted his choice." By that, she knew her mother had received a bruising. "Besides, with one of the Starks now marrying a Tyrell, they will be given a large army and-"

"I _know,_ " Daenerys sighs, running her hands through her unkempt hair. The Starks were the current rulers of Westeros, and have been for the last hundred years. The war started because of them. Her family was supposed to hate them.

She didn't hate anyone but her own.

Allegedly, one of the eldest of the Stark boys, Robb, was going to be marrying Margaery Tyrell, a young princess from a region in Westeros, and with that came more allies for them to sack Valyria with.

That made things quite uncomfortable for her father, so he had answered with _this._ For that, she would always blame the Starks.

Rhaella was quiet at her daughter's words before slowly letting her hands drop to her lap. "I know things look bleak right now…when I was young and I had to marry your father, I thought everything was bleak as well. Young marriage can be that way."

" _No._ Young marriage is supposed to be sweet and beautiful and _loving._ Not **_bleak._** " She stands and turns to her mother. "And you have no right to talk about a 'happily arranged' marriage with how father treats you. That will only make me feel _worse._ " She walks to the window. "Khal Drogo had done horrible things. I can only imagine what he might…do to me."

It was silent between the two for a moment. She hears the bed move from where her mother sat, before she approached her quietly. A hand rests on her from behind. "I repeat…things seem bleak now, but tomorrow…everything will change." She squeezes her shoulder again. "Check your dress. I think you might want to see it…your father and Viserys will not return until the morrow, so you are free to relax for the rest of the night."

"What about Rhaegar?" she asks quietly.

"On a hunt. I will be attending to the lemon trees…please, try to dress on. I promise you it will be worth it."

' _None of this will be worth it,'_ she thinks inwardly, but at her mother's quiet pleas, Daenerys gently nods her head and turns to her with a forced smile. "Alright, mother…I will."

Rhaella comes forward and hugs her tightly, the hug lasting a lot longer than Daenerys had expected, before pulling away. She kisses her forehead and takes a step back, before turning and walking towards the door. Daenerys watches her leave until her door was closed, and once it was, she takes a seat against her banister once more, looking out into the streets.

It was strange. There were so many people down there that she knew would wish to live her life. And she would trade it away for theirs in an instant, for a farm life, with no eyes, no responsibilities except family and themselves…or maybe a shop in the city, where she could sell paintings and artwork, or novels and quills, or…anything.

She wished for anything but this life. But sadly, the gods had not blessed her with that.

Daenerys quietly wipes her eyes once more and then lets out a soft sigh, before going back over to the bed. For a moment, she lets her mind wander, and then, sleep comes not long after, a nap taking over her body.

* * *

When Daenerys had awoken, the sun was setting in the distance, which meant her last full day of freedom was slowly coming to an end. Her grogginess set in the moment she did so, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she leans up, glancing over at the box her mother had brought in with her dress.

She quietly stands and walks over to the box, before removing the lid gently. If it wasn't for the occasion that it was for, she would think the color was quite beautiful. Dark blue like this had always been one of her favorite colors, along with lavender and a rosy red.

The dragon princess quietly pulls it out of the box, but as she does, only then does she get a full look at it. This…this did not look like a wedding dress. There was a hood attached to the end of the neck, and the fabric seemed heavier than what a wedding dress would contain, enough that it would be enough to shield someone from the cold.

Her brow furrows as she lays the dress out, before noticing what seemed to be a pair of high riding boots near the end, as black as night, followed next to it with a piece of parchment with a note. She gently picks it up into her hands.

' _My darling daughter,_

_This is the only way I can truly speak to you without someone listening. Your father has all eyes on us constantly and the moment I even attempt to open my lips about this, I will be slaughtered. Hell, I might be even after this, but I am praying that I am not._

_I do not agree with what your father has done. I haven't agreed with this war for years. And you are right, Khal Drogo is a horrible man and so is the Dothraki. I don't want them associated with Valyrian soil, but there is nothing I can do. The moment I open my mouth, your father shuts it quickly._

_Does that make me weak? Yes…it does. But there is nothing I can do. For years, I've been training you for this moment. You don't think that I didn't have any say in making sure your elder brother trained you in secret? That was my idea. I always knew that Aerys was going to pull something like this, so I spent so many years in secret trying to plan this out._

_You (most likely) are not going to become the queen of Valyria. The chances are very slim, and yet your father wants to marry you off and let you have no freedom. I don't agree with that. I never have. So I'm giving you this one chance, and I hope you take me on it._

_By the time you've read this note, I will be long-gone and away in the forest. I am trying to run from this as well. If we had left together, it would have brought more danger onto you, my daughter, and I refuse to accept that. This dress was the darkest I could get while trying to portray it as some sort of wedding dress, but I added the hood and the fur on the inside. This dress will act as your cloak as you escape, hiding in the darkness of the night._

_You will go to the northwest part of the forest, where Rhaegar will be waiting. He will have a sword ready for you that we had made personally secretly, and a horse. We both do not want you to go through with this. I want you to get on that horse and do not return here. Find a life somewhere. Find a place where you can be happy until Rhaegar has taken the throne. Only then will this place be safe for you._

_I know you have thought for years that I don't listen, but believe me when I say that I do. This will be our only and only shot to do this…I hope that you do not throw it away as I have so many times._

_I love you dearly, daughter…while today might have been our last embrace for a long time, know that I will carry it with me until the day I die, and when we see each other again. Until that time comes, stay safe, and stay happy. You deserve the world. I know I should have told you about this sooner but I couldn't risk them finding out. You will be safe as long as you leave soon._

_Remember. You're a dragon. You can do anything._

_-Rhaella.'_

By the time Daenerys had finished reading the letter, she felt her eyes water with tears, spreading down her cheeks as a hand is brought to her mouth. This was her shot. Her mother had always listened…gods, she felt like a horse's _arse_ now. And it wasn't like she could even apologize to her. Her mother had left.

But that meant she could as well. And very soon.

"This is my chance," she whispers, before looking out into the setting skyline. A soft smile appears on her cheeks. A brother that supported it. A king and a prince who were gone. A mother she would see again at one point…this was her shot.

And like mother said, there was no chance she was throwing this away.

* * *

By the time night had fallen, she had put on the dress and slipped through the darkened halls of the castle. The walls were already dreary as usual with the dark stone surrounding her, but it did nothing but help her blend into the shadows whenever she would pass an unsuspecting servant.

Bit by bit she moves, trying to go as quickly as possible to the outskirts of the forest until the trees had surrounded her head, and the sounds of the village down below had begun to fade. She would miss the town life that often surrounded her, the happy smiles of the children laughing constantly, but she knew that freedom from the chains of which her father had placed her was better than that. Besides, she could go off and maybe have her own family one day.

Gods, if she was lucky.

By the time she did reach the northwest part of the forest, Daenerys could smell the freshly grown grass along the edges of the fields, where the real world began and the capital city of Valyria laid behind. And as soon as her stead met the very end of it, she saw him. Her brother, standing there.

Rhaegar was a handsome man. She knew one day he would make a woman in some dragonlord family very happy. Daenerys almost found it ironic considering the dragons in Valyria had died out long ago, and yet they still considered themselves the rulers of the dragons. Rhaegar thought it stupid as well. Maybe that was why she felt so fond of her brother.

That and he treated her like a normal person would.

"Rhaegar," she gasps as she jumps off her horse, running to where he stood. Her eldest brother embraces her tightly, letting out a sigh of sadness before letting her off the ground, her feet touching the wet grass beneath her.

"Sister," he says gently. "I'm sure this is much for you to take in…but mother and I, we want this for you. We can't have you here, not for what we are planning."

Her brow furrows as kneels down below her, grabbing what seemed to be a sheath and a bag. Her hood came off her head as she followed him, watching as he attached the sack to the edge of the saddle of her horse. "What is _it_ that you are planning? I don't want to abandon you or mother. She's…she's already run off but I-"

"It's for the best, Daenerys," he says softly, turning to her. "Once father finds out, he will want her dead. I can't allow that. For now, she must remain missing until we can continue what we plan."

"What _do you plan?!_ " she whispers fiercely to him.

Rhaegar takes her hands in his. "Something that I should have done years ago when father started to show signs of this…something that needs to end."

It clicks when he says that, what exactly he was planning. She doesn't say anything, for what could she say? Wasn't she just in her room not hours before, lamenting about the tales of which her father had put her through? Selling her off to some warlord? Treating her as if she was something to be sold and bought?

And yet…and yet…

"I don't know how good of an idea that is, Rhae," she answers honestly, looking up at him. "Many men will still support him if you do this."

"We _have_ to try," he insists. "And if we don't, then we will be lost in this blindness he has put us all in. This is the only way…but I refuse to let you get caught up in it. Especially with the Dothraki and their savages. I refuse." He turns to the pack. "In here, there's enough food to last for the week, as well as coin for you to us once you're on the outskirts of the kingdom. I want you to ride as far as you can, as far as this horse will allow. Stay in the shadows, because father will send men after you. Find a home, serve as a servant…when we have succeeded, I will send men to find you. I swear to you."

"How do you know they won't recognize me?" she asks honestly.

"Daenerys, you look like many of the women in Valyria. If someone questions you, just say you're from the capital. Many people have never even witnessed who you are because father keeps you locked away. You may be known as the beauty of Valyria but many common folk out in the country don't have the slightest clue of what you look like."

Fair.

She bites her lip as he hands her the sheath he had been holding. As she takes it into her arms, the weight of the sword lays heavy within her grasp, the seriousness of the situation overtaking her. Daenerys quietly removes it, the silver of the longsword glowing in the moonlight. Her eyes travel along the base of the sword around the handle, seeing that it was split into three dragon heads near the bottom, with eyes as red as blood. Every bit of metal seemed to step out and grind into what felt like a scale if she had ever felt one before.

"Rhaegar," she says softly, looking up at her brother. "You made this?"

"Well, designed it," he answers honestly. "I had a blacksmith deep in town make it. I swore him to secrecy and gave him a wealthy amount of coin."

"How did father not-"

"He doesn't pay attention to finances unless it involves the war, you know this," Rhaegar says quietly before letting a hand rest on top of hers, where it laid on the base of the sword. "I know that we never got to expand on those sword lessons all those years ago because of father's words…I only hope that you can remember some of them now. This is going to be your sole protector while you are out there. Keep it close to you, shield it with your heart. It will be the last thing that keeps your soul alive when you are deep in the woods and come across horrible men."

He lets his hands drop and she looks to it with almost a look of wonder. "It's beautiful, Rhaegar," she says quietly before looking up at him, putting it back into its sheath. "But, I…I don't understand why none of you can come with me, I-"

"I have a responsibility to my people here. To make sure that he doesn't send us all into more wars than we need. You have the ability to live free…as free as you can until we end this. You must take this chance, Daenerys. This is the only way."

Daenerys bites her lip lightly, looking at the sheath that hanged within her fingertips before gently securing it around her waist, letting it rest for a moment. "I don't want to be without you for long," she says after a couple of beats of silence. "I want to see my family again…at least the right ones."

"And you _will,_ " Rhaegar promises softly. "But for now, you must find somewhere safe, far away from here. I will not allow you to suddenly get married away to some…scum of a man because of _him._ That's a nonstarter."

Daenerys sighs gently before looking back up to face her brother. "So then this…is goodbye?"

"It's a _see you soon,_ " he says gently before embracing her tightly. She tries to memorize it at this moment, letting her eyes close as her hands held onto the feeling of her brother keeping her close, making sure that in those seconds of darkness, she felt the littlest of light. But all too soon, he pulls away and presses a gentle, loving kiss to her forehead. "I love you, sister. You are a princess of Valyria, a lady of Dragonstone…you will not fall. Remember that. Even if the dragons are gone, we _are_ dragons. You must hold that close to your heart, even in your darkest hour."

Daenerys nods, forcing herself not to let her emotions get the better of her. She needed to be strong. If not for him, then for herself.

She turns quickly and jumps back onto her horse, trying to calm it when it began to stumble under the new weight. When it was calm, she inhales a deep breath before letting it out in one single blow, turning to Rhaegar. "I love you too…I shall see you soon, brother," she responds, trying to sound as confident as she could in his words.

And with that, he gives her a smile of comfort, one that boded well within her mind…hopefully.

There were sudden shouts beyond the forest and Rhaegar curses, the smile leaving his lips. "Go!" he urges her fiercely, his voice barely above a whisper.

Daenerys quickly turns to the front of the horse, yelling out " _Hyah!_ " and kicking it in the side. The horse lets out a neigh and then races off, with her holding onto the edges of the saddle, not bearing to look back. If she looked back, she would be lost. She must do what her brother said, keep going forward.

And to not stop until she couldn't bear to move any longer.

* * *

It takes her a week before she officially runs out of food, water and sanity.

Well, maybe not the sanity quite yet. Daenerys was getting close to losing her alertness more than her sanity, but occasionally that liked to dangle and have fun between the two.

She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she had done as her brother had said, and rode as North as she could. She would take breaks when night would fall, staying hidden in caves and trying to keep as warm as she could, eating the bare minimum of food that she needed to so that her body could keep up with her.

And in her darker moments, she would think of her brother and her mother, and everything that might have happened since her departure. She would think of the horrible things that might have occurred, the bloody things, the ones that caused her eyes to water, and for her to push those thoughts down.

Only to replace those with happy memories. To force her dark mind to take a break, if not for twenty minutes.

But those days were numbered, as her food supply was gone, and her water as well. Now, she needed to rely on the goodwill of others, and pray someone would be willing to help. If not, she was going to have to sneak up on an ox with her sword – and she didn't know how well that would turn out.

On the eighth day – and her second without food – she finds a small inn that was located deep within the forest of which she did not know the name. All she did know was that Rhaegar had given her coin, and if she went in and asked for possibly a job, or a bed, or something, she could get food. So that was the only reason that guided her through the doors.

As she walked in, she could tell that the lower part was a tavern, as many were back home. Her hood was lowered, for her fear of being seen was covered by a surprising amount of dirt she had laced within her locks to conceal her color. Even so, with cuts along her face from trying to find shelter, and possibly horse shat along her feet, many men still turned to look at her as she approached the long table where drinks sat.

When she walked up, the man behind the counter seemed to turn his nose up at her for a moment, stating "Gods, what is that ungodly smell?" before realizing "Oh, it's you." She hadn't said anything to that.

"I need a fresh bowl of stew or soup," she states quietly. "And a room…if you need an extra hand around the tavern, I'd be willing to help as well."

The man instantly raises an eyebrow at her. "We're quite good on help, thank ya," he responds. "But if you want the former two, it's going to cost ya." Daenerys quickly reaches into her bag and pulls out coin to give to him. The moment she does, however, he takes it for a single second, glances quickly, and then throws it back at her. "We don't take that here."

"B…but it's-"

"That's _Valyrian_ coin, lady. You're in Westeros. You have no right with your money here unless that somehow transforms into a Westerosi coin."

Daenerys quickly looks at the coin and realizes exactly with a start where she was. Gods, she had gone too far…she had crossed the border into Westeros. She was in _enemy territory. **Fuck.**_

"I…I'm sorry," she chuckles, trying to push it off. "You see, my father had collected the coins from dead soldiers in the war…we recently had our town raided by some of them. He was killed in that downfall…this was one of the few things I could grab of his possessions. I must have confused it with Westerosi coin…gods, I am so stupid." She pulls the coins into her hands once more, even letting out a few fake tears. ' _Don't get caught, don't get caught,'_ she keeps repeating inwardly. "I apologize, good sir. I'll leave."

She turns, walking only a couple of paces before she hears the man call out, "Wait." A smirk comes over her lips coyly before she wipes it off a moment later. Daenerys turns back around and approaches him. "I understand…the Valyrian folks are fucking horrible people. The scum of the earth. They took my home too before I came here, a decade ago." He nods towards the kitchen. "I can cook you up some food, but you must leave here with that coin as soon as you're done. People will start to get the wrong idea that you're one of those dragon cunts."

Daenerys holds back the slew of curses that wished to escape her mouth and simply lets out a soft "Thank you, sir." He nods to her and she takes a seat at the counter, thankful that somehow, by the grace of the gods, she was not turned in.

At least not yet.

* * *

The night had set quicker than she had imagined, and while Daenerys had stayed as long as she could eating the stew that the man had sneaked to her, it was time for her to leave not so long after. So, she had bid the man adieu and left with a new purpose in mind – to try and get back over the bloody border.

But of course, she had no idea where that might be because she had been too busy trying to simply survive since leaving Valyria.

As she approaches her horse, which had been resting in the stables for so long now, she feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand, and she turns around quietly to see the three men from before, who had watched her as she came into the tavern, coming up to her. Her sword lays still against her waist.

"May I help you?" she asks politely. "Is there something I might have forgotten in the inn?"

"Yeah, how 'bout this." One of the men suddenly flips a coin at her and she catches it, albeit a bit clumsily. As soon as her fingers open, she sees that it was one of her own coins she had before. She must have dropped one while leaving the tavern.

"I apologize for my mess," she chuckles a bit, looking at them, fighting the urge to draw her sword. The ways they were looking at her made every single nerve in her body want to flee, but she stood her ground. "I must have forgotten this on my way out. You see, this was my-"

"Cut the crap, girly," the man growls, taking a step forward. She instantly takes a step back, but sadly, her body was closer to the stable than hers. The two other men single in on her side. "You can try and fool that tavern man in there with your stories, but we know for a fact ain't no soldier collectin' Valyrian coin off a dead body. You're from that country. Parta those dragon cunts."

Daenerys swallows lightly. "I would advise you to leave me alone," she warns.

The man raises an eyebrow. "Yeah? _Or what?_ You going to sick your horsie on me?"

The other two men laugh at his words. Daenerys quickly takes the opportunity that he bestowed with his laughter to remove her sword from her side and slash it upwards towards the man, near his knee.

Instantly he cries out as he falls. The two other men take a step back and stare at her in shock and anger while she kicks the now injured one to the side. Her hands shake as she holds the sword clumsily, and prayed to the gods above that somehow, she remembered the few lessons she had before her father cut them off.

"Well?" she asks, her voice shaking. "Take your man and leave!"

The two of them still seemed shocked that she had even attacked in the first place, neither having seen her sword. But that shock did not seem to last long, as they both drew their own swords. "You fucking cunt!" one of them screams at her, swinging it in her direction.

Instead of parrying, she quickly ducks out of the way. The force of the swing causes the rope that kept her horse attached to the stable to break, and it instantly runs off, frightened. With all of the rest of her coin.

_Fuck._

The second man suddenly grabs her from behind and throws her to the ground roughly, the movement causing her to curse and her head to begin to spin as it hit the hard cobblestone beneath her. Almost instantly her vision goes blurry and blood starts to flow from a newly opened cut against her forehead. Her sword had flown out of her hand.

Before she could grab it, the man yanks her up by her cloak, instantly grabbing at her neck and strangling her skin. Her hands claw up, trying to catch air as the man growls at her. "We're going to have a fun time with you, Valyrian."

The other man approaches her, the end of his sword sticking quite closely to her stomach. Despite the lack of air that appeared to be retracting from her lungs, Daenerys manages to move quickly and slam the back of her elbow into the man's stomach side, effectively stunning him enough to drop her to her knees.

She quickly scrambles quickly to grab the very edge of the sword despite the world growing black around her, and blood seeping into her eyes, swinging it up. It slashes the man who held her in the leg, the same as the first who was now unconscious. He yells out in pain and drops. The third man from before snarls at her. "You little-"

"What's going on here?!"

Daenerys turns her head to see two figures suddenly ride up from beyond the trees on their own horses, with what seemed to be a fierce beast standing next to them, growling at the two men, but her vision was so blurry that she could barely outline who they were. One of them jumps off their horse and approaches the two men, who instantly bow their heads to them, while the other rushes to her.

The pain in her head becomes overwhelming. The last thing she remembers was two strong arms, enveloping her whole before the world became dark.

* * *

When her eyes opened, she wasn't sitting on the ground in despair as she had previously thought she would be, covered in dirt and surely having the worst headache that she could ever possibly imagine.

Well, the headache was still _very much_ there, but the despair was not. In fact, she was in the opposite of despair. She was in what seemed to be a bedding chambers…a male's bedding chambers, considering the décor.

"…what the…" she mutters to herself as she slowly leans up. Her fingers gently move up to touch her forehead, only to see that there was a bandage indeed wrapped around it. As her eyes slowly began to clear up, however, she noticed some symbols that did indeed make the despair return.

Armor that had the Stark sigil. A sword that bared the words of House Stark. And what was more, there was a _giant direwolf. Staring. **Right at her.**_

Daenerys feels herself swallow as she backs up on the bed, but the moment she does this, the direwolf seems to snoop his nose up against the furs, and his two giant paws mount onto the edge. "G-good boy," she whispers. "I…gods, please help me…"

She closes her eyes as he inches closer and closer, waiting for the bite to come over her skin. This was it. She was done for.

But no bite comes. Instead, there was a wet nose that pressed itself against her skin, followed by the sloppiest lick she ever experienced to her cheek.

Daenerys raises an eyebrow and turns to the direwolf, who now sat on the ground kneeling, his tongue out and letting out a bark that would make men shit themselves. That seemed to alert wherever she was, as the door instantly opens. "Ghost, down!"

The direwolf instantly stalks away, laying down on the opposite end of the chambers. Daenerys turns her head to see a body come through the door, and she feels herself still.

A young man around her age, with raven-dark curls and grey eyes that seemed to relate to the darkest storms she had seen walks in, looking directly at her. But this was no ordinary man. This was one she had heard about, from listening in on Rhaegar's briefings.

A warrior. A lover. Known to have killed _many_ Valyrians – with a white direwolf at his side.

"Ah, you're awake," he says quietly, closing the door behind him before grabbing a chair, sitting across from her. "We have much to talk about, don't we?"

Daenerys swallows. Of course. Of course, she had come _here_. Of **_fucking_** course.

Daenerys Targaryen had ridden right into wolf's den. Right into Jon Stark's hands.


	2. Shelter and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finds out who this mysterious beauty is, and takes her back to Winterfell, the capital of Westeros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, thank you all so much for the great response on my first chapter! I have to say I was super scared to put that out considering it was a big jump in storytelling and world-building compared to my other stories because those have basically lined up with canon or are AU’s, but I really wanted to take a shot in the dark with this one, so thank you all for being so amazing. Your comments really made me so happy, and I am truly so freaking grateful that I’m crying while writing this. Alright, gotta wipe these tears away. 
> 
> This chapter we start to see the dynamic between Jon and Daenerys, she gets a job at the castle, and we meet a familiar face that I’ve never included in my other stories. Hope ya’ll enjoy :)

_Jon_

She was very beautiful.

Even he had to admit that despite the _obvious_ gunk that was in her hair and the cuts along her skin. He had noticed it the first time he saw her hold her sword against those men, the ones he and Robb had sent off away before she could slice into their knees anymore. But now, the fear in her eyes.

For some reason, that made her even more beautiful to him. The fierceness he had seen before she had gone unconscious was nice, but this…the contrast of innocence, it was a sweet thing to see.

"Please," she whispers after a moment of silence between them. "I…I don't want any trouble, I-"

"I'm not going to harm you," Jon chuckles a bit a moment later. "Trust me…I'm not like those men you met."

The young woman sits up a moment later, swallowing. "That's not what I've heard." He raises an eyebrow at her. "You're a Valyrian slayer…that means I-"

"So you _admit_ you're Valyrian?" he asks, which causes her to shut her mouth. He smirks a bit at her reddening cheeks. "Again. I'm not here to harm you…if I was, I would have let those men kill you, long ago." He reaches down and pulls up her cloak, her eyes widening slightly when she sees it. "I did see however that you do have Valyrian coin…and your sword is particular." He holds that up next. He sees her visibly swallow. "So, I'm not a genius, I know this…but either you have some serious riches back home in Valyria or you've robbed a very wealthy man. Take your pick."

The woman stares at him, almost in shock for a moment. He could see her mind moving at a million seconds per minute until there was a switch in her eyes, and instantly that shock turns to fear once more. And then tears start to appear in her eyes. "P…please don't send me back. _Please._ "

The tears escape a second later. Jon's brow furrows as he instantly lowers the cloak and sword and comes over to the bed, seeing her begin to cry a second later, hiding her face in her hands. "Whoa, hey," he says softly, trying to calm the woman as she cried. "What's going on? Is someone hunting you down? What's the _problem?_ "

"I _can't go back, **please**_!"

"I'm not sending you back," he says gently. "Just…tell me what's going on, sweet one."

That seems to get her attention. Usually, Jon didn't use names like that in this sort of situation, but those words somehow do distract her, and her tears stop, with nothing but a hiccup a moment later. She looks at the ground, her hands intertwining with her own before they turn back to him. "I am from Valyria, yes," she begins quietly. "But I'm…I'm not just a common girl."

"Al…right," he states quietly. "That's not the end of the world."

"I'm very high up there."

"Meaning?"

"I…" He notices then that her eyes were a stunning shade of violet, with almost hints of gold speckled throughout. Gods…she really was gorgeous. But then again, all Valyrian women were. "I'm a Targaryen."

His shoulders drop.

" _Daenerys_ Targaryen."

' _The beauty of Valyria.'_ Fuck, no wonder he was thinking like that.

Jon stands a moment later, staring at her in shock. He paces back and forth for a moment, his mouth opening and closing as if he was a bloody fish in the Narrow Sea until he turns back to her. "I…was not expecting that," he answers honestly before his arms crossed against his chest. "What in the name of the seven hells is a daughter of a Targaryen doing past the border? Are you positively mad?"

"Trust me, I didn't intend to come over to Westeros," she mutters.

He raises an eyebrow. "Are you disgusted by something, _your grace?_ " he mocks.

"Oh what, now that you know who I truly am, you're going to be horrid to me?" she whispers fiercely.

"Well to be the daughter of a mad king I-" Instantly he sees her eyes narrow angrily before she drops her head, turning away. For some reason, he feels himself starts to feel bad for how he talked, and sighs. "Look, Daenerys – right?" She gives a quiet nod. "You can hardly blame me for thinking like that. You and I both know what's gone on between our two kingdoms."

"Trust me, I do," she answers back quietly. "It's the reason I'm here."

She stands a second later and moves towards the window, glancing out into the forest beyond. Jon feels himself lean against the desk within the room. "You left because of the war but came into the opposing kingdom?"

"I didn't mean to," she turns to him. "My plan was to run away to some sort of inn in my own kingdom, get a job, but I…I went too far and ended up here. The men who attacked me were right. I am from there but I…I didn't mean to come here."

"But what was the reason?" he asks her quietly. "Why are you even running away? You're the princess. Don't you have riches and suitors and everything?"

Daenerys turns to him and bites her lip. "I…I had that, but I…I couldn't just stay there. My father was going to marry me off to a warlord, to the _Dothraki…_ all so he could be given more men for his own army. I refused to stay there and be his pawn no longer…the man would have taken away my freedom, my life…even in whom I want to marry. And I couldn't support him in whatever plan he has for his men or for her…my brother is going to take him down. Rhaegar will make sure of it."

Jon's brow raises. "Rhaegar? The silver prince? You expect him to kill your own father?"

"I don't know what he's going to do," she sighs. "All I know is that he and my mother teamed up, got me sent off with coin and a weapon to protect myself, and I ended up here…I just wanted to escape what he was planning. I wanted to be safe…though I suppose I'm not necessarily safe now, am I, Jon Stark?"

His brow raises at her name drop. "Ah…so you _do_ know who I am."

"I'm not an idiot. I know there are only two notable male Starks that would be out riding in the woods," she answers quietly.

"I presumed you didn't consider you're not one of the negotiators of war."

"I listen in to what my brother has said before. He's talked about you." She glances away. "And I've heard what you've done to Valyrian's. So get it on over with. Send a message to the king. I don't want to procure you any longer."

Daenerys closes her eyes and Jon instantly feels himself frown. "You think of me as a simple savage man?" She glances back at him. "Yes, I've killed Valyrians, but only the soldiers that have dared to harm the innocents of our people."

"Our…the soldiers have never-"

"Of course you think they haven't," Jon mutters. "Your father probably kept that from you. Many of your men have killed the innocents of Westeros on his command. I've only ever slaughtered them when that happens and they cross the border. But I've _never_ killed a woman nor a child. I have _never_ reached that. And I _never_ will."

Daenerys doesn't speak for a second, turning away. "I'm sorry to assume that."

Jon sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I don't blame you for thinking that, though." She glances up a moment later, surprised at his words. "I'm only saying you're lucky I'm the one who chose to take care of you. My cousin…wouldn't have been so easily swayed."

Daenerys' brow furrows. "Your…cousin?"

"Yes, Robb Stark," he responds quietly.

"You two aren't…brothers?"

Jon chuckles a bit at her confusion before moving to sit on the bed now. She still stood by the window. "No, we aren't, but I can see why you would think that. We practically grew up brothers. I've been named an heir to the throne through his father because we're so close, but that's only if every other person there was gone…my mother is the king's sister."

"Lyanna Stark," Daenerys finishes, to which he nods. "Wow…I never knew."

"There's a lot about Westeros you probably don't know," he says softly before glancing back at her. "Even so, Robb wouldn't have been so…forgiving if he were to find out you were Valyrian King's daughter. He aims to please his father as much as possible for the throne one day…it tends to get to his head, his pride over his honor occasionally." Jon stands a moment later. "I, however, am not my cousin."

"What exactly…did happen after I went unconscious?" she asks quietly.

Jon nods towards the outside again. "Well, we scared the men off. Or more or less, Ghost did." The direwolf lets out a haughty gruff the moment he says his name, laying in the corner. He sees the tiniest smile come over the girl's lips. "He's a vicious beast when you can handle him but most of the time he's a puppy."

"There's nothing wrong with that," she responds before turning back to him. "What after?"

"Robb proposed that we search through…everything, but I said that I'd handle dealing with you and that he should return back home so that he could attend a war meeting with his father. If he had dealt with this…I'm quite sure he would have taken you as a hostage. Used a trading bargain or some sort of way to get the King of Valyria to stand down."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow from where she stood. "And…you're not going to do that?"

"No, I'm not."

She takes a seat next to him now on the bed. "Alright…I'm confused." Her arms uncross from her chest. "You say that you are even named an heir to the throne because you are so close with your family, and yet you are given a chance to push that position even more now, and yet you're throwing that away?"

Jon snorts a bit at her words. "Do you wish for me to change my mind on the matter?"

"I didn't say that," she says instantly before turning to face him fully. "I'm only…curious."

"You know the saying. Curiosity kills the cat."

"Ah, I do. But I'm quite sure curiosity won't kill me this time, as he's said multiple times now."

Jon sees the quiet smirk along her lips, one that boded well within him. As nervous and fearful she was not minutes earlier, she had a certain confidence now that showed she was certainly the measly damsel he had expected her to be. Now that she knew she wasn't to die, she was a completely different person.

Someone who liked to play to win.

Jon chuckles a bit and shakes his head before standing. "For someone I've technically captured, you're quite chatty." She doesn't respond, only watches as he turns to her. After a moment of silence, he sighs and continues. "Robb has four younger siblings. My cousins – I train the younger boys with him, and the eldest girl tends to stick to the political side of certain things but the youngest girl…I think of her as my own sister. Arya Stark…she's sweet, kind, and not only that but knows how to hold a sword well…but I look at her and I wonder what I would do in that situation. If she was to be sold for just an army,"

He moves to take a seat next to her again, finding the right words.

"I've heard that Rhaegar is…a good man. His father is a piece of shit. I'll always stand by that…but Rhaegar I've heard good things about. And he's the reason that you're here now, isn't he? He sent you off?"

"…him and my mother."

"Figures," he responds before running a hand through his curls. "Your brother sent you off for a reason. As much as I've despised some of the tactics your soldiers have used, I can appreciate a family member trying to do what's best for their own family…I don't want to be the person that sends you back to your own country, only to get sold like a broodmare. But I also don't want you to be taken is as a fugitive by my own family, because then you'll be back at the very beginning of this issue."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow. "Then…what is it you plan to do with me, Jon Stark?"

Jon didn't want to admit where his mind went when she said that. There was no bloody way he was going to let that go to the gutter so quickly, seven hells.

"A simple hideaway," he answers quietly.

Daenerys looks at him confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, I'm not an idiot. I've seen what most Valyrian women look like…and you do look like most of them."

Daenerys chuckles a bit. " _Most_ of them? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that even I, the nephew of the king, didn't know that you were the princess of Valyria. If you hadn't told me who you were, I probably wouldn't have known any better. No one in the castle knows what you look like." He moves to sit next to her once again. "What I'm suggesting is something that will keep you safe from having to travel back to Valyria and minimizing the risk of seeing men on both sides that might try to kill you or rape you." He sees her swallow the moment he says that. "But…if you come with me, I can keep you safe."

The suspicions from earlier come back. "As your prisoner?"

"No," he answers. "As a servant."

"As…as a _what_?"

"Didn't you say that your own brother said the best way for you to hide is to become an everyday commoner and stay from somewhere else, working as a regular person?" She gently nods a moment later. "This wouldn't be any different. You'd still be working as a servant, only in the castle. It would bode well on my part because Robb will see that I didn't just let you go and I'm putting you to use, and it would keep you protected within the castle walls so that way no person may harm you while your brother is still fighting your family. It's a win-win."

"Jon, if _anyone_ in your family found out who I am-"

"They won't," Jon promises. "Trust me."

"I've only just met you and you want me to _trust_ you? You're more delusional than I thought."

Jon's brow raises. "Or I can send you directly to Khal Dro-"

" _No!_ "

Her words were instant, her voice desperate. She had reacted so quickly that he almost felt bad for nearly bringing up that name. The young woman swallows and looks away before letting out a deep sigh and glancing back up at him.

"I apologize for my crude attitude. You understand why I feel like this…I only worry what Valyria might do as well to Westeros if they find out the princess is there. You know the press. They'll swing the words and make it sound like I am captured or your slave or something like that…and then an even bigger war will begin." She looks to the ground. "I only want this war to end, damn it."

He looks at her in surprise. "You want it to end as well?"

"More than anything," she whispers, turning to him. "This war has broken my family. For a time we felt like how any normal unit would be. My father…was kind to me. And then the world fell apart, not long after with more disputes and…it's turned him into something I can't stand. It's made me _want_ him dead because of it. I feel horrid for even thinking like that…but that's how it is right now. And I despise it. I despise this whole thing. I don't understand why we can't just unite the two kingdoms together." She gestures outside. "Two kingdoms united are better than one. But all of this…at this point, it's pride to see who has the bigger cock."

Jon snorts once. She raises an eyebrow at him.

"What? Have I amused you in some way?"

"I just never thought I'd heard the princess of Valyria say 'cock.' That's all."

Daenerys snickers a bit and glances away. "Well…I don't feel too 'princess-y' right now. Quite the opposite, really."

Jon looks to her and then nods towards the outside. "We can fix that up." She turns to him again, questions in her violet eyes. "I mean we can make sure that we clean up your hair and the gashes along your skin. You won't have any pretty dresses anymore but…you'll be clean. Have shelter. Food on the table."

Daenerys bites her lip, before slowly nodding. "A…alright. I'll do it but…what's going to happen to my items?"

Jon sighs and glances towards where her sword was, as well as her cloak. "To be honest, we're going to have to hide them. My uncle might recognize the sigil of the Targaryen's and know something is up…the same with the cloak. But I won't get rid of it…I promise you that."

He sees her actually smile for the first time since she had awoken, and he realizes that it was actually quite pretty. "Why are you being so kind to me? You're not like the stories of the Starks I've heard."

Jon looks to the window, seeing that his horse was still resting against the edge of the cabin he had taken them to. "To be honest, for a while I wasn't even considered a Stark." He looks back at her. "My mother had me out of wedlock…to this day she says she doesn't know who the father is…and because of that I wasn't even considered part of that family…but I proved myself because I wanted to be included in something so much." He shrugs and looks away, back towards the trees once more. "I suppose to answer your question, it's more or less a pity thing…I know what it's like to be on the floor with no one else to turn to, and all you can do is hope that somehow you'll make it through…I want to help you do that."

Daenerys stands a moment later. "That's awfully sweet of you…you remind me of Rhaegar to an extent."

Jon raises an eyebrow. "Of your dear brother? Gods, no."

"I mean your kindness," she chuckles a bit. "Rhaegar would do the same thing if given the chance. We've just never stumbled across a Westerosi in our lands that didn't want to…you know. Fight."

"Well, you also didn't raise your sword to my neck so that helps too."

"You haven't gotten me pissed off yet."

"Sounds like a challenge," he quips before walking over to where the sword was. "Has this always been yours?"

He briefly sees tears appear in her eyes before she blinks them away. "No…but my brother had it made for me before I went off."

"I was going to say," he mutters, keeping it to his side. "It's quite beautiful. But that's because it's new." Jon shackles it to his belt and then looks to her again. "Do you agree? You're coming with me?"

"…what other choice do I have?" Before he could respond, she raises a hand. "I know I'm not your prisoner. It's only…your words make sense. I can't go back now that it's been so long and I can't keep moving on in Westeros without someone at my side…at this point, I'll gladly come. How far is Winterfell from here?"

Jon bites his lip and thinks for a moment. "A couple day's journey on horseback."

"Gods…I really traveled that far, didn't I?" she asks quietly.

"You did," he responds, taking her cloak into his hands. He whistles at Ghost and the direwolf takes off towards the door, heading out before the two of them. "For what it's worth," he says to her as he helps her out. "You did a good job protecting yourself before those two pricks knock you down. Who taught you how to wield a sword?"

"Rhaegar."

"Do you have _any_ other siblings?"

"One…but I don't like to talk about him."

Jon hmms and walks alongside her into the trees. "How good are you at it?" He gestures to her sword. "Fighting, I mean."

"I…could use some work. My father took it away from me for a long time…I only used it now to keep myself safe if need be."

Jon nods quietly, looking forward again. "Good to know…just don't use it against me."

"Don't anger me," she responds back.

"Again, that sounds like a challenge," he chuckles a bit.

"A challenge you'll lose."

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" he asks, turning to her.

She raises her brow at him. "I am a dragon, aren't I?"

"Hmm, you are, but might I remind you that the dragons died out centuries ago. It's why we're still independent to this day," he responds, to which she scowls. "Now get on my horse before fire spurts out of your mouth."

* * *

"You want me to let a _Valyrian_ girl into this castle?!"

Yeah, that was about the reaction he was expecting.

Eddard Stark was a calm man. It was something he knew Westeros would hold over the current king that sat on the throne of Valyria forevermore. But he was calm in everything except when it came to Valyria. Except when it came to anything that was close to it. He wanted to end this war as much as everyone else did here.

But there was no way Jon was going to do what he was planning on doing without at least talking to the man.

"Uncle, please," he says gently. "The girl doesn't have any family. She ran away from home because her father beat her. He killed her mother…we've been talking about this for years. Shouldn't we be trying to unite the kingdoms rather than let them keep fighting? We both know what is coming."

Daenerys had stood awkwardly in the corner. The two of them had agreed on a certain story to go with, once they arrived in Winterfell. He hadn't said anything else about what this would entail. But as soon as he says that, he could see he got her attention. However, she does not speak.

Ned was quiet for a moment, looking at him with a narrowed glare, but Jon wasn't afraid. He always knew that was what his uncle did when he was thinking, lost somewhere in his mind palace. "I have said that, yes, but with how the war is going currently…that's seeming less likely. Why would we begin with a servant girl from gods know where?"

"Because she's in need of help," Jon continues. "She is innocent in all of this. He was going to marry her off to some horrible man and pass her along the track. You and I both know we aren't prone to sending back anyone who needs help…why should it be any different if the girl has silver hair and violet eyes vs the normal ones we see here?" he asks.

Ned sighs, and he sees his eyes turn to where Daenerys stood. "You." He snaps his fingers. "Come here." She does as he says, coming up to where he sat along his throne, one made from the Weirwood branches of before, centuries ago. "What is it that you do, girl? What is your name?"

"My name is Daeana," she answers quietly, a name both he and Daenerys had settled on. He only knew of one Daenerys in Valyria and that was the princess, but he knew of a million Daeana's. "But my friends have called me Ana."

"Friends, huh? And why couldn't you run to them in this scenario?" Ned asks her.

"My father has scared them all off," she answers. "They're afraid to help me."

"What is your house?"

"It's small…you wouldn't know it." Jon contains the urge to snort at that. "And it wouldn't be any use contacting him…I can show you the cuts that he gave me, the gashes along my skin if that will prove your story."

Jon's brow furrows a bit. They hadn't talked about that. What was she doing? Sh-

"No, no, that's alright," Ned interrupts his thoughts, waving a hand. "You didn't answer my first question. What is it that you do?"

"Well…anything a woman can do, really," she responds, shrugging a bit. "I cook and clean. I serve. I know how to sew and make tea. All of the normal skills a lady should have." She bows her head. "Please, your grace…if I'm sent back to Valyria, I don't know what will happen to me…I'm so scared."

Jon could tell instantly from her voice that the fear was real. He felt himself frown a bit, glancing at the ground. He had been messing around with her a couple of times with her returning home and each time she had responded with the same reaction, but even now in front of the king, her fear remained. She really didn't want to go home.

Ned lets out a long sigh before leaning back in his throne. "Ana." She looks back up at him. "I understand why you ran from home. If my daughters were in a similar situation, I would do the same…however, I don't know how you would fit here. They already have handmaiden and guards for their every need and-"

"I'll take her."

Jon's voice had spoken up before he even realized it had. Both Ned and his wife, Catelyn, had turned to him in surprise. "You?" she asks. The woman had stayed relatively quiet during the conversation, mostly because she had a distaste for Valyrian's as well. "What would you do with her? She's not going to be some concubine, is she?"

But even if she didn't like Valyrian's, there was no denying she wasn't about to let another girl get roped up into something horrible. Catelyn always had a thing against Jon – perhaps because of his parentage. Maybe she knew something he didn't.

Even so, he didn't let it get to him too much.

"No, she wouldn't," Jon answers calmly. "Where mother and I live in the castle, it's relatively quiet and kept up, but she could always use help. And I could use her in my quarters as well – _not_ for that reason, good gods," he mutters, seeing Catelyn's disapproving stare. "For cleaning and cooking, as she said before. I think my mother would like her well."

Ned brings a finger up to his mouth, chewing at the edge of his thumb. "I suppose something like that could work."

"But Ned, she's a Valyrian!" Catelyn whispers to him. "What will it look like to your cabinet if she's-"

"It won't matter. She will be Jon's responsibility." He turns back to him. "Won't she, boy?"

"Of course."

There were a couple of other whispers that came from them before Catelyn waves her hand dismissively before resting in her own throne. Ned turns to him and nods. "You can keep her in your part of the castle. If so, she will be allowed to aid both Arya's – when she's here – and Sansa's handmaidens in tasks if need be. You keep an eye on her."

Daenerys smiles from where she stood. "Thank you so much, your grace!" she exclaims, her smile dancing from her lips. "I won't let you down, I promise."

Ned waves his hand. "Don't let Jon down. That's whom you're serving."

"Very well then, I won't let Prince Jon down," she answers before turning to him. "I promise," she adds on quickly a moment later, rubbing the back of her neck.

Jon doesn't chuckle, while a part of him really wanted to. He nods to Ned. "Thank you, uncle," before heading out with her at his arm.

* * *

He was beginning to realize that Daenerys had the attention span of a dog.

Well, at least when it came to windows. Every time they passed one in the large castle, she'd stop and stare out at the snow in shock and wonder. It had recently just started snowing as they had rolled up to the gates of Winterfell.

And while on any normal day, it would be sweet to see her act this way, he had many appointments and meetings to get to later on. "Daenerys, you can't keep stopping at every single entranceway," he states, his voice filled with exhaustion. "We're never going to make it to your chambers."

"I can't help it…it's so breathtaking," she answers back softly. Her eyes don't even turn to him.

For a moment, he does stand there, watching her. And after some time, the tiniest hint of a smile comes on his lips. Seeing the fiery princess so raptured by the beauty of the snow falling gently against the glass panel was beautiful. He could see the joy reflected in her violet eyes. "You've never seen snow, have you?" he asks her gently.

"Never." Ah, that was it.

He sighs quietly before reaching out, grabbing her arm softly. She turns to him. "I know it's pretty, but we really need to get going. I have to be somewhere in a little bit."

"Oh…I apologize," she responds. The joy leaves her eyes, and it was back to the regal woman he had previously met. He feels guilt eat up inside him.

"You can go out later and experience, yeah? My mother will take you," he promises her quietly, leading her through the halls. "She's a kind woman – much kinder than Catelyn. She'll teach you all about Westeros if you ask her. Filled with knowledge, that one."

The two of them continue to walk until he steps outside of a spare chamber, opening the door. "It's Lyanna, right? That's her name?"

"Indeed it is." He steps inside and she takes a look around. "This will be your quarters," he says to her quietly. It was a modest take on what a bedding chamber would look like, much smaller than his own and intended for a servant. A part of him felt strange that he was housing an heir to the Valyrian throne, but there was nothing he could do about that. "It's not much but it'll keep you warm. I'll have my mother also bring up some Northern clothing that will fit you. Can't have you riding around in the dirty dress you're in now."

Daenerys smiles a bit and nods. "Thank you…this is perfect." He sees as she walks over to the window, staring out at the snow once more. Jon felt himself smile before stepping in, heading over to the closet. He bangs a slab of wood and it opens, before he whistles to her.

"C'mere." She turns her head and walks to where he stood. "Your cloak and sword are both behind his wall. It's a passage I made when I was younger…tried to keep certain snacks away from my cousins."

"That's sweet," Daenerys chuckles.

Jon waves a hand in dismissal. "It's nothing, really, just the mind of a child. But the hole is large enough for you to place whatever it is you need within it, and no one else in the castle knows."

Daenerys nods as he brings the piece of wood back up to cover the slab. "If I might ask…I didn't see many of your cousins here when I came in. Where are they?"

Jon sighs a bit and turns to her. "Robb is most likely off hunting. He tends to do that with his new betrothed to show off." At her raised eyebrow, he clarifies. "He and Margaery Tyrell are to be married soon to strengthen father's forces against…well, something else, but I'll get into that in a little bit." She doesn't question it. "But, because he is the heir to the throne here, she will be staying in Winterfell with us, so you'll probably see her around at some point. Sansa…let me warn you about her."

He walks over to the door and gently closes it, before turning to her, gesturing to the bed. She takes a seat next to him.

"Sansa is like her mother in many ways – but if not, she can be a bit worse. She has a large distaste for Valyrian's, even more so than her, but it was mainly because…something happened to her a long time ago, something my uncle will never be able to take back. But it made her prejudice even worse. I won't talk about it here but…just be warned if she's rude to you, that's why."

"I'm not expecting the warmest welcome," she admits quietly. "I know who I am."

"Alright," Jon sighs before glancing at the window. "Bran and Rickon are most likely training. Arya…is hardly home." He ends it with a bit of a chuckle. "For a while, he was set on her having the same future as Sansa, but she refused to be a lady. She wanted to learn how to fight and travel and do everything her father could do. And after so much resisting, he gave in and let her have it. Now, she travels around most of Westeros with guards at her side but friends as well. She's gotten close with a Baratheon boy – Gendry, I think his name is. But other than that, she's as independent as it comes and shows it."

Daenerys smiles lightly. "It sounds like she and I would get along well."

Jon hmms, smiling slightly at the memory of one of his youngest cousins, before standing. "My chamber is right across the hall from yours," he states, gesturing to the door. "This space is usually saved for the highest servant but because I've gone so long without one…I suppose that will be your duty now."

"What is it that you're going off to?" she asks as he goes to grab the door. "Is it something I'm going to be needed at as your servant? It would look well to-"

"It's uh – not in the castle," he states, albeit a bit awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's down in the city."

"What could it be if not here?" He doesn't answer. In fact, it felt almost weird to answer. But after a moment, she seemed to understand and nodded. "Ah…I see." She clears her throat and turns away. "Well, have fun. I'll be here."

Jon nods, the most pitiful he ever experienced before turning away. However, as he did, he stops himself and turns to look at her. "Can…can I ask you a question?" Daenerys turns and nods. "We didn't agree on you telling my uncle about beatings. Why would you say that if you don't have the evidence?"

Daenerys stares at him for a moment before a ghost of a laugh escapes her. "Jon, I wish what I told him was fake." The pain in her voice made his shoulders drop, as well as his heart. The young woman glances away and sighs. "I apologize. I'm supposed to call you Prince J-"

"Don't." She glances up at him in surprise. "I might be a crowned prince but I hate the term. Just call me Jon." Daenerys nods gently a moment later. "But that…that's true? He hurt you?"

Daenerys was silent, staring at the ground before she nods once, before speaking quietly. "When I refused to do as he said, he would hurt me…and when he didn't feel like hurting me, he'd have a guard do it. My brother – Rhaegar – my father always made sure he did it when he wasn't there. If Rhaegar had the chance he would…he would kill him just for that, but he knows our kingdom is too fragile for chaos as of that degree…he needs to plan out the intrusion."

"Wait, so…he really does intend to take over the throne?"

Daenerys nods again. "That's why I'm here…he wanted me to run away so he could take the throne, and when he was done, then I could return home…and be safe." Her words seem to echo throughout the room, but after a moment the emotion leaves her voice and she puts on a smile – a fake one, he could tell. "We don't need to be sharing all of this…please, just…." She looks back at him. "Go and enjoy yourself. I'll settle in here. Maybe I can play with Ghost for a bit."

The way she dismissed him felt forced. He had a feeling she wished to talk about this more. And honestly, a part of him did too. If the Valyrian forces were weakened, that meant there might be an easier chance of convincing them to unite instead of one conquering the other.

But instead, he does let it pass. He lets it all pass because at the end of the day they were both humans and she needed to rest.

"Alright," he says softly before taking a step back. "I shouldn't be too long…no more than a couple of hours."

"You don't need to tell me. Just go." And with that, she turns away and heads towards the privy they was attached to the chamber. Jon lets out a soft sigh and moves away, letting her be. Maybe he had pried too much.

Well, there was nothing he could do now but move on. And hopefully, release some of the stress that had been building up.

* * *

_Daenerys_

Gods, she wanted to go out and play in the snow.

She felt like a small child staring at it in wonder, thinking how in the world something could be so beautiful. It was the one thing that was distracting her from the reality she was in. That somehow, she was stuck in this world, as Jon's personal servant, of all things.

Maybe she should have kept running.

' _Oh, stop thinking like that,'_ her mind says to her. She was being stupid. Here she was with a warm roof over her head, and food on the table. All she had to do was stay quiet. That's it. And then after that, she could return home and be with her brother again. Live the life that she wanted to.

She lets out a soft sigh as she goes to sit on her bed, her mind wandering off to Jon. A part of her still wondered as to why he had been so kind to her. Another part was thankful that he had because if she was to get pushed out again into the world…into a world full of men like before, she didn't know if she'd make it back home.

Well…at least he was on her side, right? At least for now.

Daenerys runs her hands through her now clean hair. She had found some soaps and water in the privy from some time before, but she didn't care. She had needed some sort of bath. And that had been the answer. But now, she sat in warm furs – a robe that had been left in the room long ago, and wondered what exactly she was going to wear if not her warm dresses.

Indeed, adapting to life in the North of this continent would be strange.

Daenerys stands and walks towards the window, looking out. From the view of Winterfell, she could see the elapsing city below it, almost smell the warm soups and stews that came from certain homes, see the smoke rising from chimneys of the commoners. It was almost the same landscape of Valyria, except without many of the tall buildings. It was quite a beautiful city when covered in the snow. She wondered what it was like when it was cold.

And down there, Jon was probably off fucking some girl. She wasn't an idiot. She knew that was what his "appointment" had been. It wasn't like she cared. Every prince did that. It was practically in their blood.

Except for her brother. He never seemed to walk away from the castle. He was also so focused on ruling and trying to build a new world. Again, he would make a woman very lucky one day.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in," she answers softly. The first thing that barreled in was Ghost, who ran at her. To any other human, this would be a terrifying sight, as Gods, this beast was huge. But to Dany she got down on her knees and hugged him, laughing as the large animal licked at her face. "I just got clean," she snickers.

Ghost walks over and sits near the edge of her bed, letting out his tongue once more. Daenerys turns her head again to this time see a middle-aged woman stepping in, with hair much like Jon's, and a beautiful face, long and with grey eyes, much that reminded her of Jon's. This must be Lyanna.

"Seven hells, you're actually here," the woman whispers, closing the door quickly before turning to her. "We have much to discuss."

Daenerys' brow furrows as she stands, approaching her. "I…do not know what you are referring to, my lady. My name is A-"

"I don't know what sort of name you gave Eddard but you can trust me, Daenerys." Her hands clam up and her heart stills. Everything in her body does.

"H…how do you-"

"Rhaegar has told me so much about you. Gods, I never thought I'd get the chance to meet you. I-"

" _Stop._ " Daenerys holds up her hands, taking a step back as Lyanna came forward. "I…I'm so confused. What is going on? How do you know my brother? How do you know it's me? If you plan to send me back I will s-"

"You don't need to worry about that, my child," she says gently. "I am one of the reasons that you are here."

Daenerys feels her mind grow even more confused. "Wha…my _mother_ and my _brother_ planned my escape – it said in the letter she wrote me! They woul-"

"You don't think they would write down that a Stark was trying to help you, would they?" Lyanna chuckles a bit, to which Daenerys feels her mouth close. "Trust me, we wanted to…but we simply couldn't, for fear of your father finding that exact letter. So we went along with the plan, and hoped you would listen to what I had to say."

"That…that doesn't explain why Jon and his cousin were out in the woods and they stumbled upon me."

"Who do you think sent them out on their hunting trip a couple of days prior? I knew that with your limited hunting experience you would cross the border. Your father always kept you locked up. It was only a matter of time before they stumbled across you. It's just my luck it was sooner rather than later." Lyanna comes to where she stood, her hands moving to rest on Daenerys' arms. Usually, she was one to flinch instantly, but there was something almost…tender regarding her touch. It was a mother's touch. A gentle touch.

She reminded Daenerys of Rhaella.

'… _I miss mother.'_

Daenerys lets out a deep breath a moment later before turning to regard the older woman. "I came in here…far too strong. I was too excited when my son told me you were truly here before he left…please, let me explain everything."

The young dragon princess sits down on the bed with the older woman, while Ghost hops up on the opposite end. It seems the direwolf had taken a liking to her.

"What is going on?" she finally asks after a moment, turning fully to face Lyanna. "How do you know my family? How do you know my brother?"

Lyanna lets out a gentle smile before sighing quietly. "Well…there's a long story to this…one I've kept from Jon for many years. But I fear that because of what is coming for us, I must tell him sooner rather than later." She takes the girl's hands in hers. "But, for the quick version, I know your brother…because he is my _husband_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, we getting right into it *cracks fingers to write aggressive Jon soon*
> 
> One of my main goals with this story is to show that really anyone can be holding a secret at any point if they’re good enough at keeping their mouth shut, and that will be explained further on later down the road as the story evolves. But for now, I’ll just give you that little taste to go off on haha 
> 
> And to be completely honest I didn't want to beat around the bush with his reveal either. Jon's a Targaryen in this and honestly I like him so much more as a Targaryen, so we're keeping him as a Targaryen, damn it lol but I'm adding the secret in here for dramatic effect and I promise there will be a reason lol
> 
> In terms of questions I am most likely going to receive on the lore and the world-building, I will answer those super quickly here: 
> 
> At what time does this take place?: There isn't really a set "time-span" in this, per se. I'll say this – think of everyone at around their Season 6 ages, because I really did not want to write them all so young again. But anything that is considered canon didn't really happen. The Starks rule Westeros (the north part of the continent) and the Targaryen's rule Valyria (the southern part of the continent), with the Targ's taking up a little but more than half. However, there will be aspects from canon that will be used in this and forged along with the storyline, but keep in mind that this is an AU and there will be many changes that I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Will dragons and other beasts be included?: A hard yes on this. I won't let ya'll down with that. I got plans, don't worry.
> 
> What is the capital of Westeros?: In this world, King's Landing does not exist. In here, Winterfell is the capital of Westeros, except it is much larger – the size of King's Landing, where much of Westeros goes for trading land wise. However, White Harbor is still the main port for sea trade in here. Winterfell is also located much closer to the border of Valyria. Basically, think of where Moat Cailin – that is where Winterfell is in this so that more people can reach from all around. However, just because it is near the sea, White Harbor is still the king of fish and so forth, even if they are relatively close. In Valyria, the capital is literally titled Valyria (or New Valyria, as you'll see later on).
> 
> What houses are in which countries?: In the North, House Baratheon (which fled North as well), Aaryn, Greyjoy, Tully, Frey, and Tyrell. The Tyrell's were originally in the South but fled past the border for safety because at the time, even though their armies were plentiful, they did not think they could take on the dragons and still keep their kingdom, so they fled to the North. Now they are marrying into House Stark to stay secure and for their increased armies to join together. In the South (Valyria), there is House Martell, Bolton (which will be explained later on), and House Lannister, but there are also many houses that traveled from the East to join New Valyria once they conquered the lower part of the continent.
> 
> Who is Jon in this?: In regards to his parentage, I'll have you read the story to find out, but he is a crowned prince, no matter what in this.
> 
> Will the White Walkers be a threat?: Yes! I refuse to have a story without them.  
> Is there more to the Starks and Targaryens than we know?: Completely No one's really the good guy in this except for Jon and Dany. And you'll see why soon.
> 
> Alright, thank god that this super long note is almost over haha, but I wanted to make sure that you guys had these answers so we can move on to other parts of the story. 
> 
> Please, let me know what you all thought of this chapter, as it makes me so happy to see you guys super into what I’m writing, and I absolutely adore reading all of your comments, suggestions, criticisms, and everything else. Your comments have really been a recent light in the darkness that has been my life, so I want to thank all of you for being so fantastic and freaking spectacular readers and commentators – you are all amazingly awesome! Don’t forget to bookmark or favorite if you’d like to join us on our little story and I’ll see you all in the next chapter! Thank you all so much for reading and have a great day! 
> 
> Next up: Jon starts to wonder who the princess of Valyria really is inside. Lyanna and Daenerys have a serious conversation that could change the face of the continent forever. And when Jon returns home…a truth is revealed.


	3. A Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Lyanna discuss the past, Jon finds out about his present, and everyone seeks to aim towards the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the great response on the last chapter! I loved hearing everything you had to say and I absolutely adored hearing your comments and your suggestions. You've really made writing this piece a lot of fun and I love hearing what you have to say, so thank you for being amazing commentators :)
> 
> This chapter reveals what we all know but honestly, I didn't want to beat around the bush this time around. Jon needs to know who he is, and so does Dany, so we can get to the good parts soon, so I wanted to get that in. I hope that's alright for you all. Thank you for stopping by and I hope you enjoy :)

_Jon_

…he didn't come.

Now, Jon wasn't a dumb man. He knew of his status in the kingdom of Westeros. He also knew of his status as a bastard. While the last thing he wanted to do was sire a child that didn't have the life that they deserved, sometimes he _needed_ to release stress. Something that wasn't done with his own hand. And occasionally, that was through the women he would meet down in the brothels of the city.

Usually, that release was found through multiple different ways – sometimes through a mouth, sometimes through an arse, and sometimes through a cunt. But either way, it's always released, no matter what girl.

However, today was different. He had even paid top coin for one of their best, and nothing seemed to work. He just…couldn't let go.

It had been itching away at him since he had finally called it off, much to the disappointment of Ros, the whore of which he had gone with. And as he was putting on his clothes, deciding that it was time to just head back to the castle and let it go, she had come up to him and had wrapped her arms around his back. "Are you _sure_ there's nothing more that I can do for the prince of Winterfell?"

Jon had rolled his eyes a little. Ros was always one to please no matter what. Mainly because he knew she swindled the business well. Many men fell for her charms. Fortunately, he was one of the few that knew her for what she was and didn't take it much further than that. "You've done all that you can, don't worry. You'll still be getting paid."

Ros sighs and steps away, shrugging her shoulders. "Alright, if that is how you truly feel."

And it was. He had given her the coin, let her go, and had stepped back out into the crowded streets of Winterfell, his hood up to hide his identity while he moved. All while his feet made their way back to the castle, he couldn't get what had happened out of his head. Every single time in the past no matter _what_ he had come.

And it wasn't like he was insecure about who he was. Of course, he had heard of men who had trouble doing so and there was nothing wrong with it. That was the course of nature. But Jon was a young man. And this was a strange occurrence. No matter what, he just couldn't seem to just…do it.

It irked him. And a part of him, as much as he didn't want to admit it, knew the reason why.

His mind, while trying to stay focused on his own issues, was focused on someone else in the castle. A silver-haired girl with violet eyes and a fiery personality.

It wasn't like that, mind anyone who would ask. He wasn't thinking of her while Ros was going down on him or whatever it was. Rather, it was the opposite, where he was genuinely concerned about her whereabouts. A part of him felt bad for leaving her alone in the castle while he went off to go and pleasure himself. A lonely girl who had no idea where to go.

He had hoped that his mother had been the person to show her around, to make her feel at home, but even he knew that Lyanna was a busy woman. And knowing Daenerys – at least for the small time that he did – she would probably end up walking around and getting lost. And that had started to creep in and make the guilt rise up from the bottom of his chest all the way to his head.

Jon had left no long after that, sighing to himself. As he passed by a couple of shops, he could overhear some of the Westerosi speaking to each other, some about trade, others about family, but one conversation had made him halt for a moment, pretending to admire a fish on one of the salesmen's carts, listening quietly.

"I can't believe what's happenin' in Valyria," he hears one man say to the other. "The heir is causin' a whole mess of things there. Apparently, a revolution has started."

The other man snorts. "Why is it that the Valyrians seem to love war? They've been in combat with us for a hundred years and yet here they are, going to war with their _own?"_

"Well, if I had a king like Aerys, I'm quite possible we would be going to war with him as well. Luckily, we're just trying to keep the Valyrians _out."_

Jon bites his lip as he walks away, deciding he had heard enough. This was what Daenerys had been talked about, how her brother wanted to rise up against his father and take the throne for his own. She had been right. She did want this war to end. At least her family did. Most of it.

Of course he had always assumed maybe a part of her had been lying. It was in his nature at this point to always think the worst and expect the best. But hearing those two men go over what was occurring in Valyria… almost made him smile, thinking she had trusted him enough from the very beginning to reveal her family's plan.

He wipes it off his face however a moment later. Even if she did trust him, there were still so many issues at hand that they needed to focus on. Not just with Valyria and the world in general. Just because Rhaegar Targaryen was finally making a move in the right direction didn't undo a hundred year's worth of war damage. It would take a long time to make amends.

But Jon – who only wanted the war to end as well – would support it either way.

As he heads back to the castle, a peculiar thought enters his mind as he glances towards the forest in the distance. It had been some time since he had visited. Maybe going there would help with his stress? He always felt happy whenever he left there. But Jon didn't have Ghost this time, and neither his sword. Just his cloak.

He sighs, shaking his head. The forest may be full of secrets that Jon loved to explore, but today was not the day to do so. He needed to return back to Daenerys before she ended up running into the wrong person. Sansa was not home yet, and neither were most of his cousins, but he should still be there when they did arrive.

Especially for the safety of Daenerys.

* * *

_Daenerys_

Her whole entire mind felt like it had been shut down the moment Lyanna said that Rhaegar was her husband. Rhaegar, _for years,_ had never mentioned anything about a wife. Shit, he had never talked about love _once_ to her. And yet, here Lyanna Stark sat. Saying that exact thing.

"I…am so confused," Daenerys whispers.

Lyanna chuckles a bit and nods. "You should be. Our love story is one that is not told because we have never shared it. But I suppose now is as good as time as any to reveal considering our plan is finally happening…Rhaegar and I met years ago when we were very young. It was accidental, much like you and Jon's meeting. I had ridden a bit too far to the border with my brothers and had gotten lost. Rhaegar, being the nobleman that he was despite the war that was ongoing between our families, had escorted me back to the castle. While he was threatened to leave the moment he arrived, they let him go on account of my safety. My brothers instantly assumed I had been raped or hurt, but I had reassured them that Rhaegar was a man of nobility and a sweet one at that. He had never harmed me."

Daenerys' brow furrows a little. "Then…how did you come together?"

"Well, we had this common attraction towards each other at first. I began to write to him secretly, asking if it was at all possible for us to meet towards a point near the border, where no one could see it was us. He had agreed. Over time, our meetings and trips began to grow longer. My father would question where I would go and I would only say it was a trip to gather supplies for my 'womanly duties,' and he would never question it because he didn't know any better. Sooner or later, love became a part of the story…and we married in secret, with a Maester at our side underneath the Weirwood tree of the old gods. But even if we were married, there wasn't a chance that we could be together."

"Because of the war," Daenerys concludes quietly.

"Exactly. We both had duties that were related solely to the war. If our fathers were to find out what had happened, they would have our heads, and say we were committing treason – or, knowing some people, they would spread false lies and say he had captured me and forced me to marry him…our union _had_ to remain a secret. But even so, we were happy to be married. To know that no matter what, even if no one knew, we had that bond. And we continued to ride to each other, as constantly as possible. Rhaegar, being the heir, would turn down any marriage options that would come his way. For me, it wasn't so easy, but after multiple responses of a 'no' to my family, they ended up stopping altogether at one point. Life seemed to be working for us…but then, I fell pregnant."

She stands up from the bed and walks towards the window, looking out into the city down below.

"And your mother did as well," she continues, turning to her. "With you. Rhaegar has always had a certain…distaste for his little brother, Viserys, as I'm sure you're quite aware of." Daenerys quietly nods. "He was always the crone of their father, trying to do exactly as Aerys said so he could become exactly like him. Rhaegar detested that. However, when he found out I was with child, we had staged a plan not long after, one that wouldn't go into effect until much later on in our lives, but a plan all the same."

"But what happened when the Starks found out you were pregnant?" Daenerys asks in confusion. "They surely weren't quite…accepting."

"Oh trust me, they were not," Lyanna chuckles a bit. "For a while, they barely talked to me. They believed me to have given away my virginity to some common man as I refused to say who the father was. But after time, once my child began to prove themselves, we were accepted back into the family – mainly because Ned had become king, and my eldest brother had passed away…it took a long time, but we made it there slowly."

Daenerys nods slowly, trying to process everything she was saying. "Alright…so then what was the plan?"

"Rhaegar's plan seemed to be one of the easiest ones one could think of. He wanted to give us the life that we deserved, a way for us to be married and live together, have a life together, give the life that my child would need. Have _him_ become the next heir to the Valyrian throne. For years, he had wanted his father dead. Aerys was always kind at first to the children and then that kindness dripped away like a rusty pipe. But, Rhaegar knew he couldn't take it at that age. He didn't have the support behind him. He didn't have the men behind him. It was never the right time. But then, not long after his child was born, _you_ came next. And the moment he knew he had a little sister, one that he wanted to save from the horrors of the world, he put his plan into action, one that would take nearly two decades to do."

She goes to sit next to her again, taking her hands in his. Daenerys doesn't step away.

"Rhaegar wrote it to me long ago. I've kept the letter ever since. We were to wait until our child as well as you came of age – we didn't want to put young children into a horrible situation that we could have prevented. But once that did come around, we would find a way to bring you _here_ under my protection, away from what you were to go through at the castle. As much as Rhaegar would try to stop it, there was only so much he could do as a young man without angering some of the members of his council. He knew that the best course of action was to get you out of there. So, when he felt that the time was right, he sent a letter to me, letting me know that he was ready to begin. Not long after, he revealed the plan to his mother, who wanted you safe as well, however, no one could speak of it, for fear of treason. He needed to keep the public in his good eye. So, not long after, he made a sword, she made a cloak, and he sent you here, hoping you would ride across the border – just as you did – due to your limited abilities, and my family would come across you. Just our luck, that is exactly what happened. Now…Rhaegar plans to take the throne back, and once he does, we will be able to reveal our lives to the world…and maybe, it will cause a union. Maybe it will cause a disaster. But with him in power, there is nothing they could do to harm us, nor you ever again."

Daenerys slowly shakes her head. "Why would you want to help me? You don't know me."

"Oh, but I do, young one," Lyanna says with a smile. "Rhaegar has told me so much about you over the years. From your early ones as a young child, running through the castle of Valyria with ribbons in your hair to the strong young woman you've become now. And I knew that there was no way we could let such a sweet and inspiring young woman get trapped into the cycle of violence that your father had started."

The young woman doesn't say anything for a moment, letting the story process. "That…that means he lied to me. For years…to all of us."

"Trust me," Lyanna says gently. "It wasn't out of jest. It was for safety. He didn't want a single chance of anyone finding out about me or my son. If they did, they would send someone to fetch his body parts and feed them to the direwolves here. That's just how it was, for many years…a Valyrian and a Westerosi together is still considered scandalous, especially to this day. It's why we wish to end the war."

Daenerys turns back to her quietly. "I…I can understand that. And I can understand why he would never tell me…I was a bit of a blabbermouth as a child," Daenerys admits quietly, causing Lyanna to snicker. "And even in my later years when we grew closer…Aerys became unhinged. He would send anyone to spy on us. I'm not surprised that mother agreed at one point…but what about…is that even his real name?"

Lyanna knew whom Daenerys was referring to. She could see it in her eyes. A soft sigh escapes her moments later. "No. It is not. And there's a reason why he does not know."

"Then why? If he was what you say he is, then-"

The door suddenly opens. The two of them turn their heads to see that Jon had returned. As soon as his eyes move to the bed and he notices the two of them together, a look of surprise crosses his features. "Ah, I see you've met Ana. I didn't expect to see you two in here together so quickly."

Daenerys and Lyanna exchange a look of worry. Jon sees this and his brow furrows.

"What is it? What is going on?"

Daenerys glances away. Lyanna sighs and stands. "My son…there is something I must tell you."

"I…is everything alright?" he asks, his voice laced with concern.

"You must _promise me_ that you will hold all questions until the end. All reactions. I must get the story out before you speak…and then you can ask anything you want. Please."

Jon looks to her in concern before looking to Daenerys. She nods quietly to him, the small movement trying to convey the seriousness of the situation. At her gaze, he nods quietly, turning back to Lyanna. "Alright…then speak."

And so, she does.

* * *

Time passes. The silence was deafening. Daenerys swore she could hear a pin drop.

As soon as Lyanna began to speak, Daenerys had removed herself from her bed and stepped away from the two of them, deciding that it was better if they were able to sit closer together and she was to the other side of the chambers. She had sat on one of the chairs at the desk, watching them quietly, but more importantly, watching Jon's face as the story was told.

What surprised her, even more, was the fact that it remained stoic for most of it, except for the few flickers of emotion she could see. However, she knew that wouldn't be the case for long.

When Lyanna's words had finally slowed, and her story had come to a close much as it had with Daenerys before Jon had come in, that's when Jon had finally stood, turning away from her. Daenerys watched him quietly as he approached the window of the room, his moves slow, before his hands gripped at the edge of the sill, looking out into the streets below. From where she sat, she could see that his grip was so harsh, his knuckles grew white.

"You mean to tell me…" Jon began slowly, and Daenerys instantly felt a shiver run up her spine. His voice was filled with coldness, a piercing tone that she had never heard out of anyone before. "That for _years…_ I was treated as a bastard, this piece of scum that was the _epitome_ of the bottom of society…treated like _shit,_ when all this time I was the _heir_ to the country we are fighting? And you **_kept this from me?!_ "**

His voice booms in the room, making the old stone walls practically vibrate. Daenerys felt herself jump. Jon's face had grown red with rage as he stared at his mother in anger, while Lyanna was trying to remain as calm as possible.

"I _know_ you must be confused and angry-"

" ** _Angry?!_** " Jon snaps. "Angry doesn't even _begin_ to cover the range of fucking emotions I am feeling right now! You always said you _never_ knew who my father was and now you're saying you've been married all this time?! To the bloody heir of _Valyria?!_ And you _never_ told me _any of this!"_

Lyanna quickly responds. "Jon, if I had told you about your relations as a child, your life would have been in so much danger," she tries to convey, walking up to him. "Our marriage was not something that would be accepted so easily, and to find out there was a man of mixed blood - they would have killed all of us! And I know that if I told you when you were younger you would have run off and tried to get to Rhaegar and I couldn't let you put yourself in danger! I knew I needed to wait until the right time when you could easily protect yourself! When we could all do this _together_!"

"That doesn't excuse the _year's worth_ of lies," Jon hisses. "The _abuse_ that I took from others. The stares I received. The distaste that came…I had to work for everything that we have now, you _know_ this! To somehow prove myself, the insults and all and you…if you had just _told me…_ and then you go and tell _her before **me?!"**_ He gestures to where Daenerys sat. "I understand that she's a Targaryen but I'm your _son!"_

"I told her out of necessity. I revealed myself too early. That was my fault. I know that," Lyanna states, her voice filled with sorrow. "I wanted to tell you first but it just happened. What's important now is that you _do_ know and-"

"Is Jon even my real name?" he asks, his anger still evident in his tone but now breaking apart ever so slightly. Lyanna stares at him quietly before slowly shaking her head. Daenerys sees his hands turn to fists once more. "What _is it then?"_

Lyanna was silent for a moment. "Rhaegar and I decided to go with a Valyrian name…it's Jaehaerys. Jaehaerys Targaryen. I kept calling you Jon to keep your identity a secret here."

Jon runs his hands through his hair, turning away and shaking his head. Daenerys lets the name linger on her tongue. Jaehaerys. It fit him. She could easily see him having that name. But she had a feeling he wouldn't be so accepting of it anytime soon.

And now that she looked at him, she could easily tell that he was Rhaegar's son. There were certain features that she hadn't been able to pinpoint before, but now that she knew who his father was, it made so much sense. He was half and half.

He was silent, not speaking. His mother takes a step forward. "Please, Jon, _talk_ to me."

"Does anyone else know besides Daenerys?" he asks, his voice clipped.

"No," Lyanna answers softly. "I've kept this a secret from everyone, Jon, not just you. The only other person that knows is her."

She sees Jon glance at her for a moment before turning his gaze away and then looking outside. Without another word to the two of them, he calls for Ghost, and the loyal direwolf comes to his side. He grabs his fur, his sword, and heads out not that long after, storming out of the room and slamming the door shut. Once it was closed, Lyanna collapses onto the bed, her head in her hands.

"That was about how I thought it would go," she mutters.

Daenerys comes over to the older woman and takes a seat next to her. "I mean…if I were in his shoes I'd probably be upset too."

"I'm not expecting anyone to be calm when receiving that news," Lyanna answers before turning to her. "I _knew_ what we were getting ourselves into when we did this, but we prayed that it would be worth it. That once the secrets were out, we would be able to move on together as a family and figure out the best course of action." Lyanna turns to her quietly. "You, me, Rhaegar, and Jon all want the war to end. We can do this together. And with what is coming, we are going to need both of the countries to unite under one force…we can do that once Rhaegar takes the throne, and they see a princess from Westerosi by his side as his queen…it will show unity, peace…maybe start something in the right direction."

"If…you don't mind me asking," Daenerys starts out slowly. "What is it that you and everyone else keep saying is 'coming?'"

Lyanna was silent for a moment before glancing at the ground. "It's…something none of us are prepared for. If you want to know the truth behind it…go talk with Jon. He'll tell you about what is coming. He's seen it, firsthand."

Daenerys nods quietly, looking over at the door. "Where do you think he has gone?"

Lyanna sighs. "Probably to blow off steam. Maybe to hunt. I know that he's not going to be speaking with me for some time." Lyanna sighs and stands, straightening out her dress as she does. "But I was expecting this again. It's only natural for him to feel this way." She looks over at her. "I know you are supposed to be pretending to be his servant…maybe in some time try and find him so you can keep that façade going. You don't want anyone here to begin questioning you before we're ready to begin. But give him some time…he needs it."

Daenerys nods gently as she goes towards the door. Before she leaves, however, she stands. "Wait." Lyanna turns to her quietly. "I…apologize for how I reacted when you told me the news. My brother for years said he would never marry and for this, I…I wasn't expecting it. But if you make him happy and he does to you, then I support it…I'm only still a bit surprised."

Lyanna smiles a bit. "You're a kind girl. I knew you'd be accepting…but you have no need to apologize, though. That sort of reaction is expected. I don't expect someone to adapt to something so quickly…I think having you here will be a good influence on him."

"Do…does that mean we call him Jaehaerys now?" she asks, her voice laced with confusion.

"I think that will be up to him," Lyanna answers before opening the door. "Rest for a bit. I'm sorry for bringing all of this on you so quickly…I'll get you some warmer dresses that will surely help you feel a bit more at home here. Would that be alright?" Daenerys nods lightly, and Lyanna smiles. "Good then."

She steps through the door then a moment later, closing it behind her. Once Daenerys was alone, she falls onto the back of the bed, her head in her hands. Seven _fucking_ hells. This was not what she was expecting when she crossed the border.

So if Jon was Rhaegar's son, that made him her…nephew? Yeah, she supposed so. By blood.

Well, she wasn't about to let him start calling her aunt, that was for sure. She shivered at the thought. They were the same age. It was so strange.

Her hands fall from her face and she glances outside again. How was it that her life had been turned upside down in the span of a couple of weeks?

She had Jon Stark to thank for that.

Oh, excuse her – _Jaehaerys Targaryen._

"Good gods," she mutters.

* * *

The sun had set when she finally decided to look for him.

Lyanna had brought her a fair amount of warmer dresses for her to wear while she was there in Winterfell. Nothing too pretty or glamorous. Just the right about to keep her warm so that she can serve her duties while here under the gauze. A part of her was happy that someone else knew of their trick, that it wouldn't just solely rest on her and Jon, but her brother and his wife as well.

But, even when she had changed in a nice (and much warmer) dark blue dress, had gotten herself something to eat, and had fetched a book on the history of Westeros to better inform herself, Jon _still_ hadn't returned. And at that, she had gone off, making sure to keep to herself as she did.

Luckily, most of Jon's family were located in another part of the castle, hidden away from where Daenerys, Jon, and Lyanna stayed with the few servants they had, so she didn't run into much. It was when she spoke to a young servant girl that she had said she saw the prince head out towards the Godswood that was located right next to Winterfell, that spread out into the forests beyond it.

A part of her was slightly worried. The forests were vast and if he had gone far enough, there was a good chance she would not be able to find him. However, she became lucky when she could see very distinguishable large paw prints in the snow, showing her that Ghost was not too far off.

Daenerys follows the paw tracks easily until they lead her to what seemed to be a large pond, surrounded by trees that had the most beautiful shade of red covering their leaves. And sitting by the edge of the pond with fire quite close to him, was Jon.

She quietly approaches him, trying not to make a sound so she didn't surprise him, but that went out the window when she felt herself gasp. His hands were _covered_ in blood.

"Seven hells, _what happened_?" she asks, rushing over to where he sat while he turned to look up at her. He doesn't speak. She kneels down in the snow, seeing Ghost raise his head to look at her as she takes his hands in hers. "Jon, _tell me._ "

Her worry seemed to wake him up from whatever trance he was in and he clears his throat a bit. "I, uh…may have broken a couple of things." At her raised brow, he clarifies. "Mirror."

"Gods," she mutters, pulling his hands gently. "You didn't even bother to clean out the wounds?" He doesn't answer. Instead, he looks away. Daenerys feels herself sigh before looking down at the water. "Alright…here." She holds his hands near the water, making sure to submerge them deeply. She could see the blood starting to come off once her hands began to scrub. "Just because you were upset doesn't mean you should let your wounds get infected. People care about you, for the gods sake…I don't have any bandages but maybe when we get back to the castle we can find something to wrap your hands up."

"…where'd you learn that?" he asks her quietly, causing her to look up. "To…clean out wounds. You surely haven't been in a battle before."

Daenerys offers a sad smile. "I may not have done the battles that soldiers do but I faced my own within the walls of the castle," she admits a bit. "My eldest brother was the one to teach me originally when no one could be there to help…I learned a bit more over time so I could protect myself if need be."

Jon was silent for a moment as she continued to clean the blood off of his hands. Soon, there was nothing left except a bunch of cuts along the edges of his knuckles, and some in his palms. She sighs as she brings the hands back up from the cold water, before grabbing the scarf she had taken to wear before going into the cold.

"We can wrap them up in here for now."

"You don't have to do this," Jon states quietly. "This isn't supposed to be your-"

"I'm meant to be your servant, aren't I?" she asks softly. "That means helping you in any way you need…and right now it seems that you are in need of help."

"Yes, but…everything is different now," he mutters, looking away. "We're…related. It feels weird to have you doing a role like that."

Daenerys lets out a gentle sigh as her hands expertly tie up the remaining bits of his hands to stop them from exposure. "Jon, even though we are, we don't know each other. There are _thousands_ of people in this world that are related by blood that don't know each other. Just because we have that relation now it doesn't change the fact that we're still stranger, and I'm still in danger if I am found out…we need to keep the act up, no matter what."

Jon looks at her quietly, his brow furrowed. "You aren't…at _all_ perplexed and mixed about what we both just found out?"

"I'm quite sure I am both of those things, yes," Daenerys answers, chuckling a little. "But it's not about me."

He seemed to sense what she said, and he looks away, glancing back at the water. "Jaehaerys Targaryen," he mutters, shaking his head. "What a name…a name I _never_ thought I would have."

She responds a second later. "I think the name is nice if it helps at all." He glances up at her. "It fits you well…I can't explain why, but it does."

He doesn't seem to protest before he looks back to the water. Ghost rests his head on Jon's lap as he does so. "I just don't…understand why she would keep it from me." He looks back at her. "She knew what I went through…what I had to do in order for her to earn the respect from Ned and she… _she_ went through shit, too…why would she willingly put both of us through all the hells possible when it all could have been solved?"

Daenerys bites her lip before speaking, mulling over her words carefully. "When a person loves someone very much, they will do anything to keep them alive. Even sacrifice their own happiness." She looks back at him. "In Lyanna's eyes, yes, she was looking at years of abuse and hard work…but it was better than the soldiers and men of Winterfell finding out that you had mixed blood. It was better than a scandal rocking the nation to its core…it wasn't the right time to tell…you have every right to be upset but…she was only looking out in your best interest. If I was in her situation I'm sure I would end up doing something similar…no one wants to see their son's head on a platter."

Jon was quiet for a moment. "I suppose it was stupid of me to break things," he answers, turning to her again. "I was…only so angry…I don't think I had ever felt so much rage in my life. But that…the explains so much, now that I think about it." He looks back at the water. "They always said I didn't act like most Starks have in the last couple of generations…maybe I'm destined to go mad." At Daenerys' glare, he sighs. "Sorry. It's embedded in me at this point."

"I know…but you and I both know that not all Targaryen's are like that," she mutters, causing him to nod slightly. "My father wasn't for a time either…everything changed him. That's why my brother is trying desperately to end that cycle."

Jon grew silent again, the two of them sitting there and looking into the water. "I apologize if I frightened you before," Jon says softly, turning to her. "When I heard the news and I snapped...I noticed the look on your face."

Daenerys' brow furrows before she smiles a bit, chuckling. "Oh, don't worry. I was only shocked to hear you bellow so loudly…I wasn't scared you would hurt me or anything. If you had wanted to hurt me, you would have already at this point."

Jon's brow raises. "And why do you think that?"

"Well…take this place, for example. There is not a single person here." She gestures around them. "The only people who know about who I truly am is your mother. If you wanted to, you could easily drown me in this lake, suffocate me without anyone hearing me scream, or even sent Ghost on me – he may like me but he's still loyal to you. A death here would be very easy."

He stares at her for a moment. "I'm a bit concerned about why you know so much about this sort of stuff."

She laughs before shaking her head. "Again, I grew up with my father. I've heard about every sort of death you can give a man." She poked his chest. "But you won't do that because _you_ like me."

Jon snorts. "Oh really? How so?"

"Because you could have spent hours down in the city, but you came back because you missed me," she teases. "And now look where we are, bonding over trauma - how sweet."

She sees a smile appear on his lips, a soft chuckle emitting from him, and it makes her smile as well. The silence passes over them again. "Truth be told, I did come back for you." She looks at him in surprise. "I was worried about you being in here alone…this whole entire process has become quite the mess…and to know that she _planned_ it all…I never knew how brilliant my mother could be."

Daenerys smiles slightly. "Women can be _quite_ brilliant if the men would let them butt in every now and then."

"I feel like that's a hint."

"It's a bit more than a hint, I'll have you know."

The laugh comes from him again. She starts to realize it was one of her favorite sounds she had heard since she left home – and then she pushes that right out her head, shaking it lightly. Jon sighs once more before turning to her. "Is he a good man?" The raw honesty in his voice had her body go still. "I…I always dreamed that my true father would…be good. Is he?"

She could see the nervousness in his eyes, and with a soft smile, she reaches over and takes his wrapped hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly. "He is the best…he's what Valyria needs right now. And I'm sure soon…you'll have the chance to meet him. For real." Jon nods, and for a moment she does see the nerves that he had before leave his eyes. "For now though, you only get me, so I apologize for that."

This time, he snorts, shaking his head. "It's not a horrible trade," he admits before turning to her. For a moment, he watches her, his grey eyes stilled against her violet orbs as if looking for something. There was so much hidden behind his gaze. A part of which she wanted to see for herself. And then, he speaks. "I want you to teach me."

Her brow furrows once more. "I-I'm sorry, what?"

"I want you to teach me about Valyria," he continues quietly. "I…I'm not going to be telling anyone about who I am anytime soon but I…I want to know about where he's from. Where you're from. I know nothing about Valyria except what my uncle and cousins have told me and the men I've fought…which haven't given really good descriptions…but now I have a princess here. And she knows everything there is to know about the country…and I want to learn it too. The cultures, the people…I have to understand it. Maybe I can better understand myself or…I don't know, something. It's going to take time for me to adjust to all this but I…I think I can."

Daenerys feels warmth spread throughout her chest. She had to admit when she saw Jon storm off, she hadn't expected this. She thought he would completely avoid her, and anything to do with her. Maybe even send her back home and refuse to have her in the castle. But this…this was a side that she liked.

And for a moment, she could see her brother again in him. The willingness to learn. Rhaegar had been the same. She had caught him reading banned books on the history of Westeros before. She wondered how much Jon was like him without the man even knowing.

"I can do that," she says softly. Only then does she realize she was still holding his hand from before, and she drops it a bit awkwardly before clearing her throat. "On one condition."

His brow raises. "Ah, so we're on _that_ level now, huh?"

"Well, _technically_ I'm your aunt so I'm supposed to be in control of you, but I'm being nice."

Jon rolls his eyes before gesturing with his hand. "What is it, then?"

She smiles at his reaction before sitting up a bit straighter in her seat. "I want you to teach me as well."

Jon's brow furrows. "About what?"

"Westeros." She gestures around them. "You and I are the same. We both have preconstructed views of each other's worlds because of the people we grew up around. It's up to us to change it if we want to better learn how the other side works. And if we truly want our nations to come together for whatever it is that is going to happen soon, we need to understand each other. So, I want you to teach me about Westeros. About the people, the customs, the houses, your men…everything."

And again, she sees Jon's smile appear on his face, although this one seemed to be one of disbelief. "I didn't think you'd really want to know about here."

"There's more to me than you know," she says softly before nudging his side. "So? Do we have a deal then?"

Jon looks to her and then her hand, before reaching out and shaking it once. "Deal."

She smiles as she drops his hand a moment later before going to stand, helping him to stand as well. Ghost seemed to sense that they were leaving and popped up, running towards the castle. "What are you going to do about…telling people?"

Jon sighs as the two of them walk back quietly together. "I don't know. I can't reveal anything to anyone yet…the relations are just too fragile right now. It has to take time." He looks over to her. "And…I trust you won't be saying anything to anyone?"

"My lips are sealed," she promises quietly. "It's not my secret to tell."

Jon nods quietly before sighing, glancing at the entrance into the Godswood. "I don't know how I'm going to face her again," he admits a little lightly, turning to her. "My mother…after all the lying I…I understand why she did it a bit better but…I don't know."

"It'll take time," Daenerys states gently. "She doesn't expect you to forgive her that quickly either way. But a conversation does need to happen at some point."

Jon glances down at her, and for a moment she sees his eyes look her up and down. "I just realized. Is that a new dress?" Daenerys nods. "Mother gave it to you?" Another nod. "Hmm…it looks good on you.”

"…well, thank you," she answers softly before turning to him. "Quite sure I would freeze to death here if I wasn't given the proper clothing though."

Jon chuckles a bit. "Even if that did happen I'm sure I'd be able to keep you warm." It seemed the moment those words escaped his mouth, he realized what they sounded like and his cheeks turn a rosy red, one that made her almost giggle. "I-I didn't mean it like that, I meant – _fuck,_ I-"

"It's alright," she chuckles. It was fun to see a prince of Westeros get so flustered. "I know what you meant." The two of them continue to walk towards the castle, with Ghost barreling in front of them towards the doors. "But…if we are going in, we might as well begin now on your tutoring."

Jon snorts a bit at her words, clearly happy for the change in subject. "Alright…then start teaching."

Daenerys smiles at that, and soon enough, the history of what she knew from the very beginning began to tumble out, the two of them heading back into the castle. However, she couldn't deny the feeling that had spread through her chest as they did.

She didn't know what would happen now, what the world was bringing to them, or what would happen now that they knew who Jon really was. But she had a feeling that no matter what, they'd be able to get through it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :)
> 
> So that's the reveal at least in my eyes of how Jon would react in *this* scenario. I know that he wouldn't be mad at Dany because she didn't do anything but angry at his mother - however, Jon is a good guy and he would never harm his mother so that's why most of his anger was verbally. I didn't want to suddenly turn him into a monster because that is not the Jon that we know lol and trust me there will be plenty of trust issues now between Lyanna and her son because of her keeping it a secret for so long, but this will be the beginning of a process of Jon learning to accept who he is - and use it to his advantage. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you all thought of this chapter, as I always love to hear what you have to say and adore wondering what goes on inside your beautiful heads. Your suggestions, comments, and even criticisms have helped me shape this story so much and I love hearing everything that you have to say. Truly, you are all a light in my life, so thank you - you are all amazingly awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you want to join us on this little story and I'll see you all in the next chapter. I am (most likely) going to be updating FFWSR before this one again, but you don't go too long without another chapter, I promise! Thank you so much for reading and have a great day!
> 
> Next up: Time passes, and Jon and Dany begin to teach each other about their countries while growing closer. Dany gets to meet all of the Starks properly - with some receptions warm and others as cold as ice.

**Author's Note:**

> So...what ya'll think? XD
> 
> As you can see, this isn't a normal Jonerys story, considering Valyria has basically taken over the continent that is Westeros and the remaining part of Westeros that is there is ruled by the North as well as the few houses that had survived the takeover of the Valyrian conquest. Basically just think if the houses were able to put up more of a fight once the dragons were gone haha the took most of the kingdoms by force but the ones that remained were known as Westeros. Only the ones that were conquered are hereby known as Valyria. 
> 
> Also, just to clarify some things first - some Southern houses have moved North to evade the dragonlords, such as: the Tyrells, The Tully's and other houses that aren't considered 'North.' However, houses like the Dornish, the Lannisters, and the Baratheons are hereby under the Valyrian's control. The Valyrian's hold the southern tip up until about more than half of the continent, while "Westeros" begins right about where The Vale is. 
> 
> Even so, there will still be plenty of Westeros elements and storytelling in this, including alliances, bloodshed, dragons and magical beasts, wars and you guessed it, lots of smut lol but I thought I'd give it a shot because lbh I've been loving things like Bridgerton and Pride and Prejudice lately so forgive me if this is out of the ordinary, I just wanted to give it a shot haha don't worry as I'm not abandoning my other stories at all, but this has been on my mind for a bit so I thought I'd put it out there. 
> 
> Please be gentle with me, as this is my first time doing something like this where it's like a totally different AU fantasy world compared to the canon. I'm sensitive haha
> 
> What do you think? Let me know in the comments if you'd like me to continue because I'll gladly do it if there's enough interest from my lovely readers. Thank you all for reading if you've made it this far and I adore all of you. Cheers!


End file.
